


"Please, put your penis away."

by ofmulder (JuliaJMD)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, NSFW, UST, pwp (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaJMD/pseuds/ofmulder
Summary: Mulder finds one of the many sex toys in Scully's collection





	"Please, put your penis away."

**76\. "Please, put your penis away."**

Working with Mulder was tiring. Not because he got to Scully’s nerves or because they were constantly travelling. What stressed her out was that he was constantly flirting and touching her, feeding the ever-growing sexual tension between them. That was why, every time they travelled, she allowed herself to bring a sex toy of her choice, sometimes, it was a small bullet vibrator, other times something bigger like a dildo.

That case, that whole week had been especially stressful, the nonstop flirting, the usual hand-on-lower-back thing he did and, to top it off, when they were having breakfast, he reached over to remove a crumb from her lip. Scully could still feel his thumb brushing against her lower lip, she wanted to take it in her mouth and lick it, she wanted to drive him crazy. But, of course, she didn’t, prim and proper Dana Scully would never. Instead, she just smiled and thanked him.

The day seemed to drag slowly, seconds, turned to minutes, turned to hours that turned to eternity. Scully could barely contain herself the moment she was alone in her room, finally, the moment she was alone in her room. She flipped through her mental rolodex of fantasies involving Mulder. That night was rough office sex night.

She closed her eyes and was immediately transported to the cramped basement she called an office. Mulder had her bent over his table, her skirt bunched up at her hips. He pulled her panties to the side and buried himself inside her, fucking her hard. His grip on her waist would leave purple marks afterwards, but she didn’t care, she wanted him to mark her as his.

“Oh, fuck…” Scully moaned quietly as she could, sliding the dildo in and out of her, her hips undulating as she fucked herself wishing it were Mulder instead.

Every nerve in her body ached for release, she was on the edge of her orgasm, ready to cum at any second. She curled her toes in anticipation to the moment she had waited all day for.

“Scully?” Mulder’s voice sounded from far away, she loved the sound of it, deep and raspy and…

“Scully? You in there?” He knocked on the door, pulling her out of her fantasy.

“Shit,” She whispered to herself. Scully jumped off the bed and put her clothes on in a rush, leaving the toy forgotten among the messy bedsheets, “Hold on a second!”

She ran her hands frantically through her hair, trying to smooth it out and make look less like she had just jumped out of bed, “Come on in, Mulder.”

“I have news, I just got a call from the sheriff-- ” Mulder announced when stormed into the room, but stopped on his track as soon as his eyes reached her, “Scully, are you okay? You look flushed. Are you sick? Are you running a fever?”

“Uh—I…” Scully could feel her cheeks burning up, a deep, crimson blush crept up her neck as she desperately tried to think of an answer, “No, it’s just my, uh, skincare, I was exfoliating, it makes me look a little red.”

“Okay…” He sounded very amused. She knew Mulder didn’t believe her, but there was nothing she could do at that point.

“I’ll just finish rinsing the product off then we can go,” She didn’t even wait for his answer before sprinting into the bathroom and away from his sight, closing the door behind her.

Scully stared at her reflection on the mirror, she was a hot mess, her cheeks were completely flushed from shame and exertion, her pupils were completely dilated, and she was still a little breathless.

“Oh, God,” she groaned, frustrated. The memory of her impending orgasm made her sex throb.

“Okay… You can do this.” Scully told herself.

She placed her hand on the doorknob and took a deep breath, trying to call her racing heart and the fire inside her. But there was nothing she could have done to prepare for what awaited her on the other side of the door.

Fox Mulder was sitting on the edge of the bed with an amused grin. There was a mischievous spark in his eye that sent a shiver down her spine.

“What’s with the face, Mulder?” Scully asked trying to contain the arousal she felt deep in her gut.

“Next time you’re trying to come up with an excuse, Scully,” Mulder motioned to the pink, transparent dildo on the bed, “Please, put your penis away.”


End file.
